Aventures - Bastoooon!
by Nariluggal
Summary: Les quatre Aventuriers sont en plein combat, presque vaincus. Leur seule issue de secours serait d'utiliser le pouvoir démoniaque de B.o.b, si ce dernier le voulait bien...


**Salut bonsoir bande de Loutres!**

 **Ce que vous vous apprêtez à lire est un vieux machin que j'ai écris il y a quelques semaines.**

 **C'est un texte un peu particulier, car écrit comme une pièce de théâtre (une pièce de théâtre nulle, mais une pièce quand même!)**

 **J'espère que ça vous plaira :3 !**

* * *

 _Bob_ _ NON, ÇA NE SE PASSERA PAS COMME ÇA !

 _Théo_ _ Allez, fais pas ton chieur !

 _Bob_ _ NON, JE REFUSE !

 _Théo_ _ Putain, Bob !

 _Shin_ _ Mec, si tu l'fais pas on va tous crever ici la bouche ouverte ! Et j'ai encore envie de vivre moi !

 _Bob_ _ J'ai dit non !

 _Théo_ _ Dépêche-toi de changer d'avis j'ai l'épée qui m'démange !

 _Bob_ _ Mais vous êtes con ou quoi ?! Un Diable ça s'invoque pas pour le plaisir !

 _Shin_ _ Ça tombe bien c'est pas le cas ! Grouille-toi, on a pas d'autres solutions pour rester en vie !

 _Bob_ _ Gmmbl…

 _Grun_ _ Bob, s'il te plait, si tu pouvais te presser…

 _Bob_ _ … Ok ! Ok, j'vais le faire, mais s'il m'arrive quelque chose, c'est de votre faute !

 _Théo_ _ Mais oui mais oui ! Accouche, ils sont presque sur nous !

 _Bob_ _ Silence le tueur de p'tites filles ! J'me concentre !

 _Théo_ _ Elle n'est PAS MORTE PUTAIN !

 _Bob_ _ Chut je t'ai dit !

 _Shin_ _ Ah ! Y'a des cornes qui te poussent sur les cheveux !

 _Bob_ _ Je-me-concentre !

 _Grun_ _ Taisez-vous, les gars !

 _Théo_ _ Qu'il se grouille alors !

 _Bob_ _ Si-lence-j'ai-dit !

 _Grun_ _ On fait ce qu'on peut !

 _Théo_ _ Dégagez, la vermine !

 _Shin_ _ Aaah, ils sont déjà là ?!

 _Théo_ _ Bob, grouille !

 _Bob_ _ Chut ! Ça arrive, soyez pas pressé comme ça !

 _Shin_ _ Ils sont hyper nombreux !

 _Théo_ _ Bordel mais ils se reproduisent vitesse grand V ou quoi ?

 _Grun_ _ Shin, Protège Bob !

 _Shin_ _ J'essaie ! Ils l'ont pris pour cible, ils aiment pas le rouge !

 _Théo_ _ Mais reculez bon sang de Dieu ! Faites-nous de l'air !

 _Shin_ _ Imagine-toi que ce sont des petites filles !

 _Théo_ _ TA GUEULE !

 _Bob_ _ AAAAAAARH !

 _Théo_ _ Bob ?

 _Grun_ _ Il s'est transformé !

 _Shin_ _ Bon sang, heureusement qu'il est de notre côté !

 _Théo_ _ Au nom de l'Inquisition ! Je veux t'arrêter et te tuer !

 _Shin_ _ Putain Théo !

 _Grun_ _ On s'en occupera plus tard-

 _Badass Bob_ _ Baissez-vooous ! C'est l'heure du barbecuuuue !

*FROOOUSH*

 _Grun_ _ La puissance !

 _Shin_ _ Mais il est cheaté ou quoi !

 _Grun_ _ Bin oui à quoi tu t'attendais ?!

 _Shin_ _ Bah à ça ?

 _Grun_ _ Bah pourquoi tu parles alors ?

 _Théo_ _ Par le dieu Euthanasie je vais t'couper en deux !

 _Shin_ _ Théo ! Arrête !

 _Grun_ _ Non Théo il est avec nous !

 _Théo_ _ Chargeeeeez ! Mort à l'hérétiiique !

*SBAFF*

 _Théo_ _ Aaarg !

 _Grun_ _ Très joli vol plané.

 _Shin_ _ Oui, ça mérite un 10/10.

 _Théo_ _ Traîtres !

 _Shin_ _ Euh pardon, l'auteur nous fait dire n'importe quoi. Théo ! Théo ! Ça va ?

 _Théo_ _ Aïe j'ai dit !

 _Grun_ _ Comment tu te sens ?

 _Théo_ _ Je veux découper l'autre imbécile !

 _Bob_ _ Et l'autre imbécile t'emmerde !

 _Shin_ _ Bob ! Tu es revenu à toi ?

 _Bob_ _ Je ne suis jamais parti ! J'ai réussi à contrôler mon Démon malgré votre boucan !

 _Grun_ _ Hey, on pouvait pas faire autrement avec tous ces paysans en colère !

 _Bob_ _ D'ailleurs ils sont où ces sacs à bières ?

 _Grun_ _ Euh…

 _Shin_ _ Barbecuuue…

 _Grun_ _ Ah oui c'est vrai.

 _Théo_ _ BOB ! Je vais te taillader la tronche !

 _Bob_ _ Il n'en est pas question !

 _Grun_ _ Théo ! Retiens-toi !

 _Théo_ _ Non !

 _Bob_ _ Hey, tu n'a droit de me tuer que lorsque je suis transformé ! Et c'est plus le cas !

 _Théo_ _ Rien à foutre !

 _Shin_ _ Mais c'est pas du jeu !

 _Viktor_ _ Totalement ! Théo, maîtrise-toi !

 _Théo_ _ Hein ?

 _Bob_ _ Viktor !? Mais Qu'est ce que vous faites ici ?

 _Viktor_ _ Je viens voir qui fait autant de barouf ! Et bien sûr, c'est vous !

 _Bob_ _ Mais c'est pas vrai ! C'est Théo qui veut me tuer !

 _Viktor_ _ De quoi ?

 _Théo_ _ C'est même pas vrai !

 _Viktor_ _ Silence ! Tout le monde à l'auberge ! Vous serez privés de dessert !

 _Shin_ _ Mais…

 _Viktor_ _ Pas de mais ! Tout le monde à l'intérieur !

 _Bob_ _ …

 _Théo_ _ … Oui monsieur…

 _Grun_ _ … C'est pas juste.

 _Les quatre gamins posèrent leurs poupées sur l'herbe et suivirent l'adulte furieux, penauds. Le petit paladin donna un coup de coude à son ami brun, au jeune Nain et à l'enfant aux yeux bleus. Il se pencha vers eux et chuchota :_

_ On s'en fout, on reprendra le jeu ce soir !

* * *

 **Et voilou!**

 **Je me suis bien amusée en écrivant ça, dites-moi si vous aussi vous vous êtes amusés en le lisant :3 !**

 **(Il n'y aura sûrement pas de chapitres de LQDAM ce soir, sorry, j'aurais pas le temps de le finir ...)**


End file.
